bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1977–83, 1987–92, 1998– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | owner = | species = | breed = | alias = | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = 1731 Woodland Drive | spouse = Amelia Harper (1977–80, 2000–03, 2010–) Serena Parker (1982–83) Talia Soleito (1988–98) Daphne Grayson (1998–99) | romances = | parents = Terry Grayson Valerie Grayson | siblings = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | children = Terence Grayson Nikki Grayson miscarriage w/ Amelia Drew Grayson Mariah Grayson Cameron Grayson miscarriage w/ Talia Nico Grayson | grandchildren = Trey Mitchell Quincy Hawkins Zoe Hawkins Parker Grayson Andrew Grayson, Jr. Eden Grayson | nieces/nephews = Kim Johnson Theresa D'Angelo Marcus Hawkins Brandon Fox Harley Cantrell | grandparents = Helen Thompson (grandmother) | relatives = Sterling Forrester III (stepson) }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick is first introduced in March 1977 and is one of the original characters. Nick supposedly dies in August 1992. The character is revealed to be alive in March 1998. Creation Background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Reynolds. The couple even gets engaged just weeks before their graduation from high school. However, Nick is seduced by Anjelica Nicklaus. Nick decides to keep his and Anjelica's tryst a secret only for her to show up on their wedding day, heavily pregnant. A devastated Amelia calls off the wedding and dumps Nick. Terry and Valerie the persuade their son to make a family with Anjelica. Nick eventually learns to love Anjelica, or so he believes. Characterization Backstory Storylines 1970s Nick resurfaces in Jericho City and unknowingly crashes his father Terry's wedding to the very young Daphne. Nick reveals that he has reunited with his childhood sweet heart, Amelia Lewis, a woman his father has never approved of. After finishing his freshman year in college, Terry convinces Nick to transfer to the local university so he can intern at the family company. Nick changes his major to music against his father's wishes. Nick later proposes to Amelia during a hurricane when they get trapped at the Grayson family home. He and Amelia also help to deliver Daphne and Terry's twins, Terence and Nicole only for the little boy to go missing shortly after. Fortunately, Nick helps rescue the boy and Nick is shocked when Terry gives the couple his blessing on their engagement. Amelia and Daphne bond over the twins and wedding plans. Nick and Amelia marry in January 1978. Nick later confides in Terry that he wants to start a family with Amelia as soon as possible. Nick is shocked when his older sister Vicki Cooper reveals that the company is being used for money laundering and that Terry is trapped in a business deal with the mysterious crime lord, the Phoenix. Upon further snooping, Nick is shocked to discover that Daphne once worked for Phoenix International and accuses her of conning his father. Daphne admits she did work for the company, but she knew nothing about the Phoenix targeting Terry. Nick is ecstatic when Amelia announces she is pregnant. Meanwhile, Nick, Vicki and Amelia team up to get Terry out from under Phoenix International despite his warning against it. A hit man tampers with the breaks on Nick's car which leads to a car accident and Amelia suffering a miscarriage. To help Amelia out of her depression, Nick blackmails his father's longtime friend and business associate, Katheryn Forrester into giving Amelia a job as a model at her fashion house, Forrester Creations. Nick supports Vicki when she loses her own child and through her divorce from shipping heir Miles Cooper. Nick sets his sister up on a date with Pastor Gregory Hawkins. In late 1979, Amelia shocks Nick by revealing that she has been having awful nightmares about being molested as a child and he assures her that they are nothing but dreams. Meanwhile, Katheryn's husband Sterling Forrester II announces that he is running for senator and Amelia volunteers to appear in one of his campaign ads. Nick confronts Katheryn warning that it is only a matter of time before Amelia realizes that Sterling was her attacker. Nick is devastated when Amelia suddenly files for divorce claiming she needs to leave town to care for her dying mother, Belinda. 1980s Nick later discovers that Katheryn forced Amelia to leave town by promising higher paying gigs which could help pay for her mother's care. Nick is furious and reminds Katheryn that the truth about Sterling is bound to come out. Nick later helps Gregory propose to Vicki. In the summer of 1980, during a fund raiser at the Forrester Estate, Nick is shocked when Amelia returns and confronts Sterling with a knife. She forces him to admit to his crimes and then slits his throat. She then becomes hysterical and Nick knowing she won't be able to go through a trial confesses to the murder. Katheryn wants Amelia to pay for what she's done but Nick reminds her that if the truth ever comes out it could destroy Forrester Creations. Refusing to defend himself against the murder charges, Nick is convicted and sent to prison just before Vicki is killed in a plane crash courtesy of the Phoenix. Nick's mother Valerie returns home to support her son and blames Terry for Vicki's death. During his time in prison, Nick falls for Serena the 17 year old daughter of warden Joe Parker and she develops a crush. Though he thinks nothing of it, Serena does everything she can to make Nick happy including sneaking him food and alcohol during the holidays. Nick accidentally confesses to Serena that Amelia killed Sterling and she wants to help him get released but he demands that she keep quiet. Some of the other prisoners are jealous of the attention Nick gets from Serena and by extension Joe and they call Serena out of her name and when Nick tries to defend her, they gang up on him. During one of the fights, Nick gets stabbed and Serena tells the Graysons that Nick is covering for Amelia. Nick begs them not to go to the police and instead he confesses to involuntary man slaughter. Nick gets released from prison on probation thanks to district attorney Doug Barnes, a childhood friend of Valerie's. Soon Nick and the now 18 year old Serena start dating. Meanwhile, Nick and Valerie discover that Terry isn't the twins' father and they confront Daphne at on her and Terry's wedding anniversary. Daphne shocks everyone by revealing that Nick is the twins biological father conceived when she stole his sperm sample from a sperm bank. Nick admits that he donated to the sperm bank as a part of a pledge during his first semester in college but he retrieved it shortly after. As Terry contemplates divorcing Daphne and Nick makes plans to sue for custody of the twins, the family is blindsided by the sudden arrival of Vivian Moore who claims to be Terry and Valerie's daughter. Valerie confesses that she gave Vivian to one of her relatives to raise after her divorce from Terry. This drives Terry back into Daphne's arms which causes trouble for Nick and his custody suit because he is not married. In November 1981, Nick shares a happy reunion with his sister Vicki when returns home accompanied by the mysterious Tony Castle. Nick gives Vicki away at her wedding and he is shocked when Vicki reveals that she was held captive by the Phoenix. As Terry contemplates divorcing Daphne and Nick makes plans to sue for custody of the twins, the family is blindsided by the sudden arrival of Vivian Moore who claims to be Terry and Valerie's daughter. Valerie confesses that she gave Vivian to one of her relatives to raise after her divorce from Terry. This drives Terry back into Daphne's arms which causes trouble for Nick and his custody suit because he is not married. In November 1981, Nick shares a happy reunion with his sister Vicki when returns home accompanied by the mysterious Tony Castle. Nick gives Vicki away at her wedding and he is shocked when Vicki reveals that she was held captive by the Phoenix. They make a pact to oust Terry from the company all together and Nick proposes to Serena who has agreed to help him get custody of the twins. 1982 Nick and Serena finally marry in February 1982 just as the custody battle gets underway. Terry tries to talk Nick out of seeking sole custody but he refuses to back down. He even moves into his own house to put some distance between them during the custody battle. 1983 1987–92 In March 1987, Valerie discovers a comatose Nick in a private clinic in Texas. With her son still suffering from the tumor, Valerie decides to have it removed despite the surgery having a high fatality rate. However, she must get permission from Robin as she is Nick last next of kin. Terry to learn that Valerie made the decision for Nick without consulting him. 1998– Notes and references External links Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:1958 births